Carabiners have long been used in climbing (e.g., for hanging from ropes and for holding ropes), and their functionality has expanded to other areas such as holding keys, restraining a dog on a leash, and holding various loop-handled items (such as purses, shopping bags, diaper bags, etc.) from a cylindrical handle of a mobile vehicle such as a baby stroller or a shopping cart. However, a carabiner has the tendency to slip from side to side on such a handle, due to the weight of the article suspended from the carabiner and/or due to momentum (e.g., swinging) of the suspended article. As disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0183347 A1 to Abels, addition of anti-slip materials such as a foam rubber sleeve to at least an apex portion of a carabiner may reduce slippage of a carabiner attached to a cylindrical handle, thereby reducing the likelihood that a suspended article may slip and possibly damage the article, impact a child seated in a stroller or shopping cart, or impact a person using the mobile vehicle. However, the slip resistance of even a sleeved carabiner from which weighty articles are suspended may be limited when a cylindrical handle of a mobile vehicle (such as a baby stroller) is not horizontally oriented, when a mobile vehicle is jostled (e.g., over bumps in pavement), or when a mobile vehicle is oriented in a non-horizontal position (e.g., directed over an angled surface). Accordingly, a need exists for improved hangers suitable for suspending articles from tubular or cylindrical carrier structures of various orientations and/or in various situations.